1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for absorbing vibrations of components of heavy construction equipment, and in particular to an apparatus for absorbing vibrations of heavy construction equipment in which the vibrations of components of heavy construction equipment can be effectively absorbed by distributing and absorbing the vibrations of components of heavy construction equipment such as a cabin mirror or a handrail of heavy construction equipment in the course of work.
2. Description of the Background Art
Heavy construction equipment such as an excavator, loader, etc. generates lots of vibrations in the course of work. Since the above heavy construction equipment operates under a worse work environment for long time, the components are applied with lots of vibrations generating for long time.
In the above work environment, components such as cabin mirror or handrail are installed at the specified point because of recognizing the circumference of their machine. Since the components of heavy construction equipment are directly received by the large amount of vibrations on working, these components are under the mechanical fatigue and stress, after all they might be cracked and broken by the vibration durability.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a vibration state of a work mirror installed by outside of conventional heavy construction equipment. As shown therein, a work mirror 2 is fixed at one side of a handrail 1 so that a driver can have a better and wider viewing angle.
Here, when the work mirror 2 is fixed, it is needed to fix a fixing bar 3 at a fixing part 20 formed in a body and driver's cab of heavy construction equipment. A mirror holder 4 is attached at a front end of the fixing bar 3. A support end 3a is provided at one side of the fixing bar 3 and is attached on a work mirror mounting part 5 of the handrail 1. A vibration end 3b fixes the mirror holder 4 in a cantilever is structure with a certain interval L from the handrail 1 at the other end of the fixing bar 3.
In the above construction, the vibrations of equipment are transferred to the work mirror 2 via the fixing bar 3. When the work mirror vibrates a lot, the driver of heavy construction equipment has many problems in the course of work.
Since the components of conventional heavy construction equipment are applied with lots of vibrations in the course of work, the durability of such components is worsened. In worse case, the components or mounting portions may be cracked and broken.
It is not easy to specially design the fixing bar, handrail and work mirror for effectively absorbing and decreasing the vibrations of the work mirror and work mirror mounting portions among the components of conventional heavy construction equipment. Since the above special designs should be differently performed for each model of heavy construction equipment, it is not economical.